


there may be questions in your head as a new day is dawning

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also this is a fucking disaster for like fifty reasons, and a "new day dawning" somehow relates to eating breakfast in my head, idk just go with it, pls ignore this and just focus on the fact that lashton had a breakfast date, this is like the first thing i have written in three years, this title is completely irrelevant but i love keaton henson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is impatient when it comes to waiting for food and Ashton just wants the world to know he's with the guy he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there may be questions in your head as a new day is dawning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is like my first 5sos anything (???) that i've written and actually finished (not that this is long) and hi i'm new please be kind to me i'm not very good at anything really, including editing. totally based on ash's tweet and [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B0g5BpECYAAS63w.jpg:large) pic. also please ignore my piss poor characterisation lol okay bye.

Luke, Ashton realises only days after meeting him, becomes an incredibly impatient person when faced with the challenge of having to wait for food. It’s something that takes Ashton by surprise for a total of ten minutes after discovering this fact. He’d been getting to know this quiet boy who sings with a loud voice and the first time the band had properly gone out for dinner, Ashton soon realised Luke would verge on becoming the Incredible Hulk if the waiter took too long to bring his food out.

He’s on the edge of Hulking out right now. The two are out for breakfast (though Ashton supposes it’s not really breakfast when it’s like, 12:30pm), and Luke sits opposite him with an impatient look on his face and Ashton finds it completely adorable and endearing as he taps Luke’s foot with his own beneath the table. Luke only scoffs at him but gives Ashton a small smile before turning to eagerly look at the waiter who walks towards them but then passes by, his shoulders dropping and smile falling sends a flutter through Ashton’s chest and he moves his foot up to rub against Luke’s inner leg. Luke looks up at Ashton through his long eyelashes with one eyebrow raised ever so slightly and Ashton grins almost guiltily as he says, “be patient Lukey, it won’t be long now,” and Luke lets out another frustrated groan. 

They wait another five minutes (though it feels like five hours from the amount of times Luke has groaned, dropped his head to the table, lifted it and then repeated the process), and Ashton keeps moving his feet against Luke’s legs until Luke retaliates and their cute game of footsie turns into an epic battle beneath the table until their food and drinks arrive and Luke literally squeals and stomps his feet on the floor (but mainly Ashton’s own feet) as he moves to sit up perfectly straight at the table as his toast, eggs and hash browns are set in front of him with his cup of coffee. Ashton chooses this moment to tweet about their breakfast date (though he’s not gonna tell the fans it’s a date however much he wants to), and sends out a tweet on the band’s twitter due to being too lazy to log out and into his own account. He types, ‘Havin lunch with huke lemmings,’ and giggles quietly out loud, receiving a strange look from Luke who has already grabbed his cutlery in his right hand and is reaching for the salt. Ashton shakes his head to tell Luke that there was no reason for his giggle and Luke just shrugs, before looking down at his plate and shaking the perfect amount of salt on his food with a slight look of concentration. Ashton obviously takes a photo of this because well, it’s Luke, and Luke is adorable and he loves him and does he really need an actual reason for taking a picture of his boyfriend and uploading it to twitter for 4 million people to see? (And it’s not like he’s rubbing it in that he’s hanging out with Luke or anything...) However the shutter noise goes off and Luke looks up at Ashton in surprise as he puts the saltshaker down.

“Did you just take a photo of me salting my eggs?” Luke asks with a slightly confused look.

“Maybe,” Ashton replies even though it’s obvious from the phone in his hand and the grin on his lips.

Luke rolls his eyes dramatically but smiles in reply all the same before beginning to cut up his food.

(And when Luke tells Ashton to “not take a photo of this,” as he kisses him outside the diner half an hour later, Ashton feels absolutely no need to rub it in the faces of 4 million people that he is kissing Luke Hemmings with coffee still on his lips.)


End file.
